definchfandomcom-20200214-history
DeFinch Wiki
DeFrench's Wiki Lisa "Definch" was born on April 20th 1994, and is a well know Austrian streamer. She streams normally on youtube gaming and twitch. From time to time she will cosplay while playing games on stream live on stream. As a professional streamer, Definch enjoys Online Games and porn , she does enjoys watching Anime in her spare time. Definch is a well known Ahri one trick who accepts she is a Silver 3 player. Her look is well know for her iconic silver / white hair. She re does it once a month. She worships Kneesus and has robots as mods , like Elite , Happy , Nick , Josh , Minty , Dick Butt , Fauzy and the most famous Excavenger. Kirby was modded because she let Finchy fart in her face. Any robot who does not follow her majesty's commands will suffer ,she will use them as a sacrifice for Kneesus to feed on. In her spare time she writes fan fictions of Cat Girls riding "On her rocket" in real life and spreading her words of wisdom to the community through her master pieces. She once was a pro Over Watch player who only lasted 4 games because she didn't do too well with the team as she used to yell at the team for not being good as she fed the other team. (also big butthole but i dont know from experience shhh) Origins: Definch started streaming around late 2014 On twitch with the intention of making friends. with streaming for a small crowd she started to enjoy streaming on twitch very much, around 6 months later, some viewers started asking her to open up donations. DeFinch needed a new headset at the time and within the first month she received a very generous donation of $1000 and she began to consider the idea of streaming as a potential job. The more she streamed, the more people watched, and eventually she had created an incredible community she refers to as her flock, she has been streaming for 4 years total now. In 2015, Definch moved from Twitch to Youtube Gaming and her audience expanded even further being one of the first few to be on the new platform youtube has started for streamers. It would not be long before she reached 100k subscribers and cried about it like the nerd she is. Since then she has continued to grow as a streamer and bring joy and happiness to many viewers,' Dechair and Datchair: Finch and Dechair went way back and it was no secret that she was jealous of its fanbase being almost as large as her own. For years she felt an urge to rid the world of her arch nemesis however she could not seem to find the perfect time to strike. In an attempt to hide her hatred for Dechair, Definch sang a song for it one stream. For a while, the flock was convinced however that would change. One day, off stream, she stabbed Dechair leaving it gravely wounded. Rather than giving it proper attention she let it set for months upon months until it finally passed away from its wounds. When she started streaming again after her move the flock realized that Dechair was no longer around and had been replaced by Datchair. Much to her displeasure, the flock still welcomed Datchair as quickly as they welcomed Dechair and Definch’s feelings for it soured immediately. To this day, Datchair is alive and well, but it may be only a matter of time until that all changes.' ' Memes: Definch is an avid memer with knowledge in everything from rare Pepes to the Laws of Aviation. She likes jazz and her favorite mythical creatures are ogres. She likes to think she is Number One but she is only #1 at bingo. Gottim.' my name is jeff' Quotes: "heil kneesus" "Is this lipstick?" "why you die for" "fire kills me ? what ? Fire ? How? " '' ''"Don’t kill me that makes me die." "Guys, would you subscribe to my channel if I had walls?" "If I were a ham, I'd be aggressive." "whats the biggest thing you shoved up your ass?" "did you guys change my wiki again?" "tenzin is sleepy" "Tell your mom I love her" "stop changing my wiki" "its tasty" "i wanna climb" "Honors for losers! I'm a winner." "Yiff Yiff" '''''Stats Sexuality: Kneesexual Relationship status: married to her stream Age: 7 years old, sometimes 69 years old Profession: Pro Streamer Favorite animal : Yuki and Ten , and Elite aka Her SLAVE "inside joke" Height: Varies every day depending on mood Hair color: white, because she is an old lady Favorite food: babies and sushi also tacos she loves Taco Bell ' ' ''' '''Past cosplays: Officer Caitlyn, Ahri, DVA, Banana, Salt shaker, Sexy Santa, Donut, Drunk Elf, Harley Quinn, Egg, Hestia, Slave Leia, Asuna (SAO), Star Guardian Lux, Nurse Akali, Goshujin Sama ,ur mom, the guy who killed hitler. a literal spoon. A can of soup, papa john, etc. Games played: League of Legends, VRCHAT , Daddy Simulator , Overwatch ,Just Dance 2018 , Just Dance 2019 , Lets go Evee, Jack box Games ,Minecraft , Battle-rite ,Outlast (1 and 2), Amnesia, Battlerite, FNAF, PUBG, Fortnite, Destiny 2, Mario Odyssey, CS: GO, GTA V , H1Z1, Stanley Parable, Civilization VI, Bingo, Town of Salem, Agar.io,Skyrim, No Man’s Sky, COD: Black ops 3, Hearthstone, Stardew Valley , Undertale, Starwars Battlefront, Blade and Soul, Spore, Slime Rancher, Fallout 4, Runescape, Minecraft, L4D2, Animal Crossing Pocket Camp, Summoner’s Ward, Insaniquarium Deluxe, Roblox Hearthstone, Heroes of the storm, Wolfenstein, cup head , dark souls trilogy, Mount Your friends 3D, call of duty, ; 20 April 1889 – 30 April 1945) DeFrench was a French politician who was the leader of the meme Party . Category:Browse Category:Origins